1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, a transmission management apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable information-recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a remote conference system, in a conference room where participants of a remote conference are present, transmission terminals are used to take photographs of the participants, collect statements of the participants, or so, to collect images and/or sounds. Then, the collected images/sounds are converted into digital data, which is then transmitted to other transmission terminals, the images are displayed on display devices in other conference rooms or the sounds are generated from speakers. Thus, a state similar to an actual conference can be implemented.
In such a remote conference system, it is possible that all transmission terminals of participants of a conference are connected via a relay apparatus(es), the relay apparatus(es) controls distribution of image data and/or sound data to the respective transmission terminals, and thus, it is possible to implement a remote conference among a plurality of locations.
Generally speaking, in a remote conference performed among a plurality of locations, a display screen of each transmission terminal is divided into the number of areas corresponding to the number of transmission terminals of participants of the conference and images transmitted from the transmission terminals are displayed in the respective areas of the display screen, for the purpose that each user can know, from the transmission terminals, who participate in the conference, during the conference. Thus, each user can know which transmission terminals participate in the conference.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-195926 (Patent Reference No. 1) discloses the following point. That is, as the number of participants of a conference increases, the number of areas to which a display screen is divided increases, whereby each area is reduced, and thus, it may be difficult for each user to understand which transmission terminals participate in the conference. In order to solve the problem, detailed conference information is displayed separate to the displays in the divided areas of the display device of each transmission terminal.